The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas (TSA) have a relatively short phase center when operating at frequencies below a theoretical cutoff frequency. Thus, typical TSA have limited capabilities when operating as broadband antennas.
A need exists for TSA having a relatively long phase center when operating at frequencies below a theoretical cutoff frequency. An exemplary need exists for antennas used in direction finding applications.